Getting drunk can bring so much more
by SallyWally
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Miroku get drunk? Well lots.. telling the truth..which leads to secret loves being told. And the both become one with nature, oh yes. Inuyasha in all his naked glory... what will happen when they get sober? read to find out.
1. Want Some Sake Inuyasha?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Inuyasha!**

"talking"

'thinking'

**Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Miroku get drunk? They tell the truth that's what! Love spreads, and clothes get lost. What? Oh yes. Miroku and inuyasha have lots of fun in there drunken state, but them getting drunk might have just been the best thing that ever happened, not just for them, but for kagome and sango too...**

_Inuyasha and miroku pov_

Inuyasha and miroku were currently sitting by the camp fire waiting for Kagome and Sango; who had takenShippo for a bath with them.

Kiara was fast asleep in her neko form next to a tree, where Sango was going to sleep.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a small grin covering his face as he turned to his rather silent friend.

Inuyasha just quirked an eyebrow at the pervert. "Nani?"

"Well, since the girl's and Shippo arn't here, I was thinking that maybe me and you could maybe enjoy our time of freedom without the girls. Maybe drink some sake.."

Inuyasha just stared at him, "Right...and where do you suppose we get this sake?"

"Well i have my ways."

"Perverted ways, yes?"

"Well no. Monk ways.."

"Monk ways to get sake? I didn't think monk's were allowed to drink."

"Well they're not, but as you already know i'm no ordinary monk."

"You got that right." Inuyasha grunted.

"So, yes?" Inquired Miroku.

"Sure whatever there's nothing else to do. Without the girls we can't search for jewel shards."

"Alright then, i'll go get it."

"From where?"

"My stash, when we stopped at that Inn I took some souveneires."

"Stupid baka, I should have known." Inuyasha muttered.

"Yes..Quite." Miroku then procedded to rummage around in a sack which he had since the Inn visit. "Ah yes, here we go." He pulled out 5 bottles and settled them infront of he and inuyasha.

"Right, so how much can a hanyou drink anyway?" miroku inquired.

"I don't know i never had any before."

"Wow, really? Well my friend your in for a treat, but i must warn you this stuff can be quite strong."

"Whatever, i'm a hanyou, i doubt i can get drunk off your human sake." He mocked as he took a bottle and plucked the cork out with his sharp nails. He then downed the whole bottle of sake, and with a satisfied burp, threw the bottle in the corner. "See. Dont feel a thing." He boasted.

"Well this stuff is the stongest and you just downed a whole bottle. I'm pretty sue that even you will feel the effects very soon." He said whilst taking a sip from his sake bottle.

"Go on then Inuyasha down another bottle, i have plenty more." He encouraged the hanyou.

"Plently more! Just how many do you have?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he downed yet another bottle.

"Well.." Miroku scratched his chin in thought. "Not sure really, something close to 30 perhaps." He shrugged and took another sip.

"Sheesh miroku, where did you store all this stuff! Me and the girls had no clue you had it. I must say, well done keeping this stuff a secret. It's great!" He praised raising his third bottle to his slighty wet lips and swallowing it all in one swig.

"Ah you see my friend, i have many secrets. I must say that I do love my sake."

"Mmm, thiiis stuufff iss gweat!" Inuyasha slurred, "Where's the rest?" He asked searching for more bottles.

Miroku chuckled to himself. "There is one right infront of you, i'll grab some more." He annouced rummaging around in the sack and bringing out another 5 bottles.

1 hour and 23 bottles later, 20 which inuyasha downed...

"Whey Inuwassshhha. wen dya tink dat zee girllls willl be bac?" Miroku asked as he wobbled abit from his sitting position.. (hey inuyasha when do you think the girls will be back?)

"Soesn Knnnow. sssoonn droberly" Inuyasha slurred, as he got up rather slowly and wombeled along to the springs, but managed to trip over his own feet and fall onto the grass only a mere meter from where he was sitting, he then started to laugh his head off while rolling abit. (Don't Know soon probally.)

Miroku dragged himself up to follow Inuyasha only to trip over inuyasha's fallen body, causing miroku to join in with inuyasha's rather loud laughing.

So now the monk and the hanyou are rolling around on the grass a meter from camp, laughing there heads off rather loudly.

_

* * *

Kagome and sango's Pov._

"Whats that racket?" Kagome asked Sango as she covered her ears.

Both her, Sango and Shippo were on there way back to the camp when they heard a loud cackling and screeching coming from the direction of where Inuyasha and Miroku should be.

"I don't know but lets hurry the boys may need our help." Exclaimed sango as she started to run back to the camp.

Kagome scooped up shippo and ran after sango.

The three of them made they're way back to the camp ready to fight, as sango got out her hiraikotsu she triiped over to fallen bodies.

Kagome saw the strangest site..

Miroku and Inuyasha next to each other rolling on the floor cackling rather loudly. And the camp seemd to be littered with bottles. And now sango was lying acroos both boys.

Sango dropped her hiraikotsu on the floor, and rolled of the boys and did a forwards flip off the ground.

Sango and kagome just stood in silence watching Inuyasha and Miroku, who were still rolling around, in total amazement.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" kagome inquired as she stepped towards him.

_

* * *

Normal Pov._

Inuyasha perked up at the mention of his name and rolled over onto his stomach to see kagome coming towards him.

"Yey, Gome! Swyour Bak!" inuyasha exclaimed jumping up from his position and tackling kagome to the ground. (yey kagome, your back) "I poundced gome!" (I pounced kagome)

Kagome just lay there on the floor with inuyasha straddeling her. She lifted her head and just stared at him. "inu.. Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

Inuyasha bent down and nuzzeled her cheek with his head. "Inu missed Gome."

"Really? but i was only gone for an hour." She blushed.

"Yeh, but Inu always misssses gome, weneva gome leeve inu." (yeah but Inuyasha always misses kagome whenever kagome leaves inuyasha)

"Aww, Inuyasha." She stroked his ears when she suddenly stopped as she realised the position they were in, and that Sango was watching them with wide eyes. Shippo just sat there with his mouth wide open.

Miroku, well he was still rolling.

"Umm, Inuyasha, are you sure your alright?" Kagome asked as her cheeks took on a pink tinge.

"Aa! Inu reely happy gome back! Inu reely like gome!" he then kissed her on the lips and jumped off, and flung himself at the rolling miroku, "Dog pile!" Inuyasha shouted as he and miroku rolled around then lay there laughing once more.

Sango looked from the very red kagome back to the two laughing guys.

"Oi you two, what have you been doing!" She shouted as she made her way into camp. She spotted one of the bottles and gaped at what she saw.

"Sake! You two are drunk. You baka's! What if a demon came? What would you have done!" She screamed.

Kagome, who was still blushing from early, frowned a bit from the fact that Inuyasha was only drunk. "He probally didn't mean any of that." She whispered to herself as she let a tear fall.

Inuyasha, who stopped laughing from the smell of kagome's tears, jumped up and ran to her.

Miroku stopped laughing from the loss of his friend got hit on the head by a very angry Sango.

So, while Sango was beating up the poor, helpless Miroku. Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome.

"Hey gome, what ze mattter?" Inuaysha asked as he sat next to the crying kagome. (hey kagome whats the matter?)

"Its just "sniffle" that you didnt mean any of the stuff you said to me, you just said it because your drunk." She cried.

"Heyy gome! Don't cry, Inu mean everyting he say to gome! Inu realy does like gome, acually inu more than like gome." He came up to here ear and whispered. "Inu loves gome."

Kagome eyes widened at that. "Honto ni?"

"Yep, inu too shy to say it cos inu scared gome didn't feel the same way, but now inu can say what inu feels! Inu not scared anymore! Ai Shiteru Gome!" he exclaimed.

Kagome just continued to stare at inuyahsa. "So this is how you really felt? But what about kikyou?"

"Kikyou? No inu dont love kikyou! Just feel guilty for her, inu loved gome for ages! Just too shy, too shy." He nodded.

"Oh inuyahsa! Mo aishiteru! Please don't let this all be a lie." She said as she hugged Inuyasha to her.

"Hey gome, inu no lieing, inu never lie to gome!" He said as he squeezed her to him.

Shippo who was totally freaked out by the events decided this was way too strange for him, and snuggled up in kagome sleeping bag, hoping this was all a dream when he woke up.

Inuyasha quickly kissed kagome on the lips and ran off to help miroku.

"Hey miro, gome love inu! Nuh nuh." He shouted as he stuck his tongue out.

"Honto inu? Wow. Hey sango do you love me?" he asked.

Sango who was now cleaning up the bottles after her little miroku beating turned around to a serious looking miroku and a smiling inuyasha, blushing she shouted a "No."

And carried on cleaning.

Miroku looked up at inuyasha and started to cry. "Oh inuyasha! She don't love me!"

Inuyasha ran away from miroku towards sango. "Oi sangoo don't lie, Inu kno Sango love him! Admit it, he loves you."

Sango just stared at inuyasha. "Honto? Why don't i believe you... oh maybe because. Your both drunk!"

"Yeah well being drunk makes you truthful, ask me any question and i shall answer truthfully." He boasted placing his hand over his heart.

"Right, fine. You two sit here." she pointed at the ground infront of her, Inuyasha immediately seated himself cross legged on the floor, Miroku stumbled his way over and plopped down next to Inuyasha spreading out his legs.

"Kagome, come here, were going to ask the boys some questions." Sango called.

Kagome, who was standing in the corner with a massive grin on her face, suddenly snapped out of her trance like state and ran over to Sango.

"Huh?" she asked as she sat down infront of Inuyasha who immediately put on a big grin for her making her blush and turn away.

"They both say they can answer questions truthfully, so lets begin." She annouced as she sat down infront of Miroku.

"Ok first. How many bottles did you have?" Sango inquired.

Inuyasha's hand shot up, "Inu had twenty!" he shouted proudly.

Sango's and kagome eyes shot open.

"Inuyasha daijobu ?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, Inu be fine once Inu's youkai blood gets rid of the sake in Inu's human blood, better by sunrise probally." He explained.

Kagome and Sango blew out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, and houshi?" Sango asked. "How many did you have?"

"Umm three." He replied.

"Riigghht. Well your both baka's!" Sango pointed at.

"Ok, Inuyasha, you love me, hai?" kagome asked shyly a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yep, Inu love Gome!" He exclaimed. "Why?"

"Just making sure." She replied, with a silly grin on her face.

"Ok, houshi. If you love me, why do you grope me, and other girls?"

"Well, i grope you to try and show my affection, i can't just say it because you won't belive me. Sango is too good for miroku, so miroku gropes other woman too make him feel better. You see."

Sango just stared at him."Honto houshi sama?"

"Aa, honto. So ai shiteru Sango." Miroku exclaimed.

Sango blushed a deep red. "I love you too, Miroku." She whispered but Miroku heard.

"Yey, Inu! Sango loves miroku!" He shouted as he grabbed his best friend hands.

The two of them then decided to jump up, still holding hands and start hopping around in circles, singing. "We're Loved." Over and over again. Making the poor girls blush deep reds.

Miroku suddenly stopped. "Hey Inu. Lets all get naked." He randomly exclamied.

Inuyasha looked at him. "What for?"

"To be one with the nature! We wern't meant to wear clothes!" he shouted punching the sky.

"Your right!" Inuyasha shouted, he then began to move his haori, and then his white under shirt, as Miroku began undoing his robe.

Kagome and Sango just watched, either too stunned to say anything or they just didn't really want to...

* * *

Honto ni? Really, truly?

Ai Shiteru I Love You

Haori Jacket.the red one he wears.

Houshi a title as a low-level Buddhist priest

Daijobu? are you all right?

Hai yes

mo aishiteru I love you too

aa yeah, yup; a masculine expression

Thanks for reading.

I'll update really soon. Probally monday. Whoop.

sal xxx


	2. Lets be one with nature, Boys!

**Getting drunk can bring so much more**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Inuyasha!**

"talking"

'thinking'

_**Lets be one with nature, Boys!**_

Inuyasha quickly threw his haori and white undershirt away, well actaully it landed on Kagome's head. He then procedded to do a strip tease for her.

"Hey gome, Inu gonna get naked!" He exclaimed while running around. He began laughing to himself as his hands slowly pulled the strings on his trousers.

Kagome just grabbed his clothes from her head, and placed them in her lap, she then looked up to see Inuyasha's trousers slowly slipping down, his peblic bones began to show, that's when she decided that maybe she really shouldn't look, and lifted his haori in her view, and burrowed her face, to hide her blushing cheeks.

Meanwhile Miroku had his robe off, and was just removing his undergarments, Sango squeled and covered her face with her hands. "Miroku for kami sake, put you clothes back on!" She muffled through her hands.

But alas Miroku was not listening and removed his undergarments, leaving him in all his naked glory. And just as he finished, Inuyasha threw his trousers on Kagome's head, and thus making him naked too.

The two of them then ran around each other gigglying about how it was rather breezy. Inuyasha ran over to some tree's, thinking they were youkai.

Over where Miroku and Sango were you could here the thump of something falling on the floor, then Miroku's crys of 'Sango', but Kagome and the naked hanyou wern't really paying attention to there surroundings. Well kagome sure wasn't anyway...

Kagome uncovered her eyes to see Inuyasha with his back to her, showing her his perfect toned back and his rather cute butt, she blushed a deep red, but couldn't resist.

Inuyasha was talking to a tree, it seem's the tree had been in his way and had caused Inuyasha to obtain a rather large lump on his head from the impact with it. "Look here you stupid youkai tree, stay out of my way. Or I, Inuyasha the naked, will kill you!" He then puffed out his chest to show his 'manliness'

Kagome creeped closer to Inuyasha, well his butt anyway. She reached out a hand and quickly pinched his butt and ran off gigglying. Inuyasha screamed and turned around just in time to see kagome's hand move from his rear and watch her run away gigglying.

Inuyasha smirked to himself then grinned and shouted. "Hey gome, did you like what you felt?"

Kagome stopped running and looked at Inuyasha with bright red cheeks only to quickly turn around with brighter cheeks after seeing that Inuyasha was now facing her, and giving her a good view of Inuyasha's little friend...

Inuyasha started to laugh again as he spotted Kagome's bright red cheeks. "Whats the matter Gome? I'm only naked. Ain't you seen a guy naked before?" He questioned as he walked towards her and stood infront of the embarressed Kagome who was avoiding eye contact. "You havn't have you! Wahey, I'm the first man you've ever seen naked. Makes me feel soo special." Inuyasha sighed as he began frolecking around Kagome in a circle.

Kagome slowly uncovered her eyes, only to get an eye full of Inuyasha's little buddy. "Ahhh. For kami sake Inuyasha, cover it up! Especially if you're gonna run around." She screamed and recovered her eyes. "Oh kami." She moaned.

When she uncovered her eyes due to the silence around her she noticed Inuyasha had skipped off towards Miroku.

"That is one nice butt he has, especially when he runs." Kagome continued to stare as Inuyasha made his way over to Miroku.

Inuyasha came to a stop just infront of Miroku. "Hey miroku, what's the matter with Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he bent down to see the Sango out cold on the floor and poked her with his toe.

This is when Kagome re-covered her eyes, 'Oh god, why did he have to bend over!' She moaned in her head.

Miroku sratched his head. "Um, well you see i kind of... danced infront of her, you see... naked. And she just fainted! It's not my fault she's never seen a naked man!" Miroku exclaimed waving his hands in the front of him to stop Inuyasha incase he decided to show Miroku what for.

"Yeah, Gome ain't seen a naked man before either, but she didn't faint. Aww! How come you can make your girl faint but mine just pinched my bum... wait! Oh yeah! Haha, Sango didn't like your body!" Inuyasha mocked as he poked Miroku in the head.

"Ow! HEY! Inuyasha! Don't fo that, Oi it hurt's!" Miroku swatted inuyasha hand away. "Just Common!" Whined Miroku as he ran away from Inu. "Help me wake up Sango. Wait! Did you say Kagome pinched your bum?"

"Sure did, the little vixen." Boasted Inuyasha. "I just have a nice butt I guess." Shrugged Inuyasha.

"Sure whatever, well...umm... Nuh! Help me wake up Sango!" Pouted Miroku as he ran to the hotspring.

"Sure sure. Hey Gome I'm just going to the hotspring... You can uncover your eyes you know!" Shouted Inuyasha as he ran after Miroku, with the few tree run in's.

After about 5 minutes, when it had gone silent, Kagome slowly peeled her hands away from her face just in time too see Miroku come running threw the forest with his hands cupped, that's when she realised he too was very much naked and recovered her eyes, with a defeated sigh.

Miroku ran with his hands cupped full of water and tripped causing his percious water to splash apon the Sango. "Well, that was lucky." Said Miroku as Inuyasha skidded to a stop by his side.

They both watched in fascination as Sango jumped up screaming.

"What the... why am I all wet." She then turned in the direction of the gigglying to see two very naked men. 'Woah, Miroku, nice body. Sheesh is Inuyasha well endowed or what... Ahhhh Hentai!' She smacked herself on the head, then she spotted that Miroku had just ran behind the naked hanyou.

Blushing a deep red, Sango screamed, "For goodness sake you two! Put your clothes back on!"

Both Inuyahsa and Miroku stuck they're tongue's out at her, "No, we have decided that we shall be one with nature, and Inuyasha said he's a monkey. Ain't that right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just nodded his head up and down with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Show em your monkey impression Inu!" Encourged Miroku.

"Um, It may not be suitable for woman. I shall, but i best put a loincloth on!" Inuyasha ran over to where Kagome was. "Hey where's my white undershirt Gome, Oh uncover your eyes. Tis only me. Baka gome." Inuyasha sighed and shook his head and searched for his top.

Kagome slowly uncovered her eyes. "Hey inu, its over there." She pointed to where she was sitting before.

"Arigato Gome." He ran over and collected it, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he ran past her, back to Miroku.

Kagome blushed and held her cheeks as she made her way over to Sango. "So, how are you?"

"Me, well i'm fine considering we have two drunk naked men running around, and one of them is about to become a monkey." Sango sighed and she sat down. "Ahwel, it's rather funny, atleast the sake is wearing off abit."

"Yeah, hehe. Don't you think Inuyasha has a nice butt?" She asked as she sat down next to Sango. Both of them watching as the boys tried to make Inuyasha's white top into a loincloth thing. She blushed when she got a full view again and turned to the equally blushing Sango.

"Yeah, he's pretty fine... all round, hehe, if you get me. Both of them are. Never really noticed before. Miroku had a nice butt too, maybe i should get him back for all the times he's groped me." she laughed.

"Teehee, yeah but he would probally enjoy it!" Both girls started to chuckel to themselves.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, the girls are waiting." Sighed Miroku as he tapped his foot, with his arms crossed watching the hanyou struggle with tying the top up.

"I nearly got it, ah ha there we go. Ok!" Inuyasha ran off to the closest tree and back flipped to the lowest branch, he then dropped off it while hooking his ankles together around it. "Ta Da.Oh Ee Aa aa." He shouted as he swung. "Hey Gome, look at me!"

Kagome turned around to be met with the sight of Inuyasha and his gorgeous body hanging from a tree, as he swung his stomach muscles clenched together making him that more gorgeous. "Well done Inu." She clapped. 'And he's all mine.'

Miroku ran over to Sango, "I'm rather cold now, hehe, may I have my robes back Sango." He asked as he put his hands out.

"HAI! I mean ofcourse Miroku. Here you go, bet your cold." She blushed and quickly handed him his clothes.

"Aa, next time you ladies should join us! Be one with nature. You know, mother nature and all. Hehe." He quickly climbed into his under garments and shrugged his robe on. "Hey Inu, arn't you cold?"

"I guess." He flipped off the branch and landed just infront of Kagome in a crouched position with his elbows on his knee's. "Hey Gome. Love you." He said as he leaned forward to catch her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hey, get a hut!" Miroku exclaimed as he ran off giggyling.

Inuyasha leaned away from Kagome and licked his lips. Cauing her to blush. "Yummy." He said as he grabbed his clothes and quickly pulled up his trousers over his loincloth thing and tied them up, he shrugged into his haori. "Later Gome." he whispered, licking her lips. He then backflipped back up and ran after the squealing Miroku. "Your just jealous cause Kagome tastes yummy and Sango doesn't!" Yelled Inuyasha as he pounched on miroku from behind and took off his hair band.

"Haha, I got your hair band." He laughed as he ran away from Miroku.

"Inu." He whined. "Give it back! Its mine." Miroku then chased after the gigglying Inuyahsa.

"Never!" screamed Inuyasha he then did an evil laugh and carried on running away.

"Inu! Come back here!"

Sango and Kagome went into laughing fits at the sight of two grown men chasing after each other like little kids, well no surprise there really.

"Aww, this is great. I'm glad they got drunk!" laughed Kagome.

"Hehe, yeah I guess, hehe. Come on, maybe we should help Miroku get his hair band back, although his hair does look nicer down if you ask me." Sango sighed.

Inuyasha came to a halt, "Hey Miroku, Sango just said she like's your hair down!"

Miroku skidded into the back of Inuyasha causing them both to crash to the ground.

Miroku's head perked up. "Really?"

"Hai! You should leave it down."

"Nah, it gets in the way if its not tied up you know, when i open my kazzana."

"Ah good point. SORRY SANGO MIROKU NEEDS TO KEEP HIS HAIR UP OTHERWISE HE'S HE MAY SUCK HIMSELF UP THE KAZANNA or something like that.. Um YEAH!" Shouted Inuyasha to the blushing Sango who was trying to bury herself in the ground.

All four of them suddenly stood still as a low rumble came from in the forest, followed by the crashing off tree's.

Everyone turned there attention to the moving tree's just in time to see a huge red dragon youkai come fly out of the forest.

Their eyes widened and there mouths dropped.

"Well that sucks." Sighed Sango.

"Oh no, how can we fight that! With these two morons." She pointed from the huge dragon to Miroku, who was running around screaming "were about to die!" Then inuyasha who was staring at his transformed Tensaiga with huge eyes full of awe. "Oh kami. We're dead."


	3. Well, That was nice

**Getting drunk can bring so much more**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Inuyasha!**

"talking"

'thinking'

_**Your both stupid, but you did it.**_

Inuyasha looked up from is Tetsuiga as he heard the youkai growl loudly and start to move towards Kagome.

"Give me the jewel shards!" It growled as it sucked in air and blew liquid blue flames towards her.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he rushed over there, "GOME!" He yelled as he grabbed her around the waist and skidded over to Sango, who was getting ready with her Hiraikotsu.

He ran back over to the dragon and poked it with his sword. "Get lost you big ugly Lizard! Leave G'ome alone, or i'll give you such a beating!" He yelled as he carried out his relentless poking in the Dragon's backside.

The youkai felt a slight poke in its backside and craned his large neck behind him to witness a half breed poking him with a rather large and sharp looking sword. It seemed quite strange, even to him. He swiftly spun around and slashed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, had is tounge hanging out the corner of his mouth in concentration as he poked him a few more times, he never saw the demon as it turned and sent him flying back into a tree.

Kagome cried out his name and quickly ran over to him, Sango looked from the fallen hanyou to the slowly approaching dragon, she picked up her hiraikotsu and wung it rapidly at the approaching youkai, but unfortuantly it saw it coming causing it to spread its wings and take flight, closely missing the hiraikotsu which just nipped his wing.

Inuyasha slumped to the bottom with swirly eyes. "Owwww! That really hurt you meany!" He whimpered as he ran off to Miroku, who was shaking his staff around as it jingled.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha cried out.

Miroku turned around to see his friend close to tears, he quickly opened his arms to welcome Inuyasha into a hug.

Inuyasha ran straight into Miroku and wrapped his arms around his waist, Miroku quickly encased his little dog buddy in a warm, comforting hug.

"Miroku that ugly thing over there hurt me, go tell him off please." Inuyasha whispered , he inclined his head behind him, showing him were the youkai was.

Sango just stared wide eyes, that was quite cute for inuyasha, but it was just too funny. She gave a soft giggle, which turned into a light laugh which went into a full blown one, as she clutched at her stomach.

Kagome also found it rather funny, but she was more concerned that Inuyasha may have got hurt from the blow, he did hit the tree pretty hard.

She made her way towards them, slowly passing the youkai who was staring wide eyed at the scene infront of him that he never noticed her.

Miroku patted Inuyahsa on the back and gently let go of him. "Its alright Inuywasha i shall hurt that big ugly thing for you! Go to g'ome, she'll protect you." He puffed up his chest and made his way over to the stunned youkai.

Sango seeing that they had split quieted her laughter down to little chuckle and quickly ran over to Miroku to help dispatch the demon whils't it was stunned.

Kagome ran upto Inuyasha who was just standing ther rubbing his butt, still whimpering.

"Inu? Are you ok?" Asked kagome as she stopped infront of him.

Inuyasha raised his head to see kagome's big brown eyes straring into his with concern. He quickly smiled and wrapped her up in his arms and nuzzeled under her chin. "Hey gome! Inu's bottom hurt Gome!" He moaned.

Kagome stared into those gorgeous golden orbs and sighed, he looked so cute with a pout on his face, fluffy puppy ears dropping and softly rubbing his bum. "Aww, your so kawaii Inuyasha" She squeled as she squeezed him closer and patted his bum gently.

Inuyasha chuckled and held onto her tighter, that is until they heard a scream of 'Miroku' coming from Sango, they both quickly spun around only to find Miroku flying towards them, unconcious. Inuyasha hurried forward and held out his arms as Miroku flew into him, Inuyasha encirled his arms around him and cradled the still unconcious monk to his chest.

"Miroku? Miroku? Are you ok?" Inuyasha inquired while slighty shaking his friend awake.

But Miroku didn't stir.

Kagome rushed over to help the struggeling Sango fend off the powerful youkai.

Inuyasha began thinking off methods to wake Miroku. "Ummm, i could.. No that would hurt, umm... ew no nevermind. Ah ha!" He exclaimed, he quickly gathered some spit in his mouth and let it dangle out his slighty open lips till it dripped on Miroku, causing the slumbering Monk to scream and jump fall on the floor.

"Ewwww! Inu dat was just gross. Yucky!" He yelled as he roughly rubbed his face.

Inuyasha just softly chcukled then laughed then fell on the floor. "hehhehehehehhehe it worked! I hehehe Rock!" He giggled.

"Nuh huh, you're just yucky. Come on lets help the girlys." He called as he ran off to assist the struggling girls. With a still laughing Inuyasha crawling behind him.

Sango was trying but everytime she threw her hiraikotsu he just took flight and dodged it, same with Kagome arrows, they really needed the boys help.

"Sheesh, of all the time's to get drunk!" Sango panted as she caught her hiraikotsu after another close miss.

"I know, we could really do with Inuyasha, he could jump high enough to reach it, wait were's kiara?" Kagome asked, whilst looking around for the feline. "And Shippo?"

"They're over there." She pointed back towards the camp were there was a sleeping Kiara and a snoring shippo, surrounded by 3 sake bottles.

"What? Shippo's too young to drink!" She shouted.

Miroku skidded to a halt by Sango, "Hello!" He waved.

"Miroku? Are you ok now?" Sango asked, while searching for any bumps from the hit before.

"Teehee, that tickles! Im fine sango, Inu's coming, we will take care of ugly!" he boasted as he took a rather idiotic pose that made him look like a flamingo holding a stick.

Inuyasha finally crawled his way up to kagome and nuzzeled around her legs. Causing her to jump in fright. "Inuyasha! What are you doing!" She exclaimed blushing a deep red.

Inuyasha sat down, in his usual dog pose and just stared up at her. "Hello!" he waved.

"Come On you two, help us finish off this youkai!" Sango yel;led, once again throwing her hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha jumped up and scampered over to the tree he hit before to recover his sword.

"Inuyasha! Use the wind scar!" kagome shouted, while taking aim with her arrows.

Inu just scratched his head at the transformed sword in his hand, "wind scar?" He pondered aloud. The wind took from around his sword, in a swirl of blue causing Inuyuasha's eyes to widen in surprise, he shifted his sword to the direction of the batteling youkai and lifted it above his head, "Umm here it goes. Move!" He yelled, everyone quickly scampered out of the way. "Wind scar, i think.." he yelled while swinging his sword down.

The dragon didn't manage to turn around quick enough and was blasted to bits by the force, with a final yell of 'Nooo.'.

Kagome and sanog yelled in delight and rushed over to the shocked hanyou.

"Yes! Well done Inu!" Kagome squeled as she jumped on him, causing the sword to fall and Inuyasha to grab her butt to steady her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and kissed him. Sango and miroku slowly backed away from the scene, and walked back to the camp site. Shortly followed by a giggly Kagome and Inuyasha, who was still holding her up by the butt.

"hey Inu?" kagome asked as she twirled his bangs threw her fingers.

"yessss?" he purred.

"Can i go home? i got a test coming up shortly, you can come too."

"Sure."

"Really! Oh thanks you're the best!" She squeled and kissed him fully on the lips, causing Inu to stop to steady his balance. She moved her lips over his encouraging him to join her, he quickly caught on with her rythm as they both moved as one, kissing each other with there love, although kagome enjoyed kissing Inuyasha, this was just too chaste, she wanted to really express her love, so she hesentially poked her tongue out and ran at over Inuyasha bottom lip.

Inuyasha was having the time of his life, great position and he was kissing kagome, could it get any better! 'Wait what was that?' he pulled away from the kiss when he felt something wet slide over his lip, giving him a wierd but nice sensation.

Kagome's heart plummeted when she felt him pull away. 'Oh no! i went too far.' She slipped her legs from his hips and just stood infront of him with her face lowered.

"Was that your tongue. G'ome?" He asked as he tilted his face to the side.

She looked up into his face to find his eye's wide.

"Um yes, i'm sorry! I should have known, it's just the way we kiss back in my time. I don't know personally, i've only ever kissed you, but i've heard you see.." She never finished that sentence as Inuyasha had grabbed her around the waist, and dipped her he slipped his hand to support her back and the other one moved to her neck. He lowered his face to hers. "Ok then." He whispered in a husky voice and dipped his head to her to meet her lips in a passionate kiss.

He slipped his tongue out and stroked it across her bottom lip, Kagome readily opened her mouth for him and slipped her's into his mouth aswel, feeling his sharp canines and the wet cavines of his mouth then slipping back out to tangle with his tongue. The two of them moved there lips in harmony with the other as they're tongue's greedely licked at eachother's, Kagome started to pant and this is when Inuyasha broke the kiss to give her some much needed air.

"Wow." She panted. "That was, amazing."

Inuyasha chuckled and swung her back up to lean against his chest, "Yes, yes it was." He licked her neck causing her to moan. "Come on lets get back to camp, i'm hungry, and i can't eat you, unless you want me to that is?" He purred and nipped at her neck.

Kagome gasped and turned a deep red. 'Oh where did this side come from? it's just so sexy.' she smiled and leaned back into his gentle carreses on her neck. "Tease. Hehe, come on i'll make you some ramen."

She sighed and grabbed his hand to drag him back to camp.

"Maybe in your time then.." He replied, loud enough for her to hear and make her turn another deep red. Kagome just quickened her pace dragging a chuckling Inuyasha behind.


	4. You Scream Like A Girl

**Getting drunk can bring so much more**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Inuyasha!**

"talking"

'thinking'

_**You scream like a girl.**_

Kagome dragged Inuyasha straight back into camp where they found Sango trying to make a fire, and Miroku poking Shippo in the head, while he was still asleep.

Kagome let go of his hand and knelt down next to her backpack as she searched for the ramen.

"Oh! Inuyasha! Could you take Miroku and catch us some fish or something please?" Sango asked looking up from the newly lit fire.

Inuyasha came out of his daydream of Kagome and him, her bed and some ramen, and walked over to Miroku. "Yep, can do." He said as he threw Miroku over his shoulder and skipped of into the pitch black trees.

"Hey Miroku?"

"Yessss?" He squeeked as Inuyasha jumped over a root.

"Why you up on my shoulder?"

"Umm, not sure.."

"Ahh I see, ok then." And with that said, Inuyasha stopped andnudged uphis shoulder causing Miroku to roll off and land on his back, looking up at the grinning Inuyasha.

"Well that wasn't nice." He grumbled and folded his arms over his chest while he pouted.

"Your right, I was being a twat and for thatI am truely sorry."

"Yes well, we need fish so help me up and lets go." He replied as he held up his hand.

"Okely dokely!" Inuyasha sang as he bent over and yanked up Miroku.

"Woo! Careful!" Said Miroku as he wobbleled around trying to balance, "Right, fish?"

"Fish!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched the sky and ran off deeper into the forest with a wobbeling Miroku following.

"The boys sure are taking a while, maybe we should have gone?" Sango worried as she threw another log on the fire casuing the ambers to spark and fly off into the cool blowing wind.

"I know, i'm worried, I mean they'll be near water, who knows what may be in there at night. Oh this was a really stupid idea, I should have gone with Inuyasha, I could have used my arrows if anything happened." Kagome mumbeled as she paced infront of the fire.

"Oh don't worry, they may be drunk but it was Inuyasha who killed that dragon youkai, im sure they will be fine if.." Sango was then interupted by a rather high pitched scream.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "Wasn't that Miroku?" She yelled to Sango who's face was rather white.

"Yes..i think it was..Come On!" They both ran off in the direction the boys were.

Kagome jumped over a root as she legged it to them, another scream. 'this one sounded even more panicked. Oh god hold on guys, please be safe Inuyasha.'

Sango was having the same thoughts although her's were mainly focused on Miroku. 'Damn that was rather femine, i thought it was a girl at first, ha Miroku screams like a girl! Oh what, he could be in serious danger!'

After a good 5 minutes of running, they both stumbeled into a clearing with a small lake at the back, and a screaming Miroku and a yelling Inuyasha.

"Whats wrong Miroku! Where's the youkai!" She yelled as she ran over to him.

Miroku finally stopped jumping around when Inuyasha slapped his chest rather hard. He turned to Sango with a puzzeled look. "Youkai! What youkai?" He pondered as he stared at her then around him, slowly backing into Inuyasha who was wiping the palm of his hand on the grass.

"You mean, there is no youkai? Then what were you screaming at?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ohh you mean the spider! It was like huge!" He said as he made his arms spread out really wide. "And it had these little beady eye's!" He bent his index fingers over to touch the tips of his thumb's and placed them infront of his eyes. "It was soo gonna eat me, but luckily Inuyasha here," patted Inuyasha on the back, "was nice enough to squish him before he could bite me! Good thing too, or i'd be dead by now. Aint that right Inuyasha." No reply.. "Inuyasha?" he turned to were his friend last was to see him in a lip lock with Kagome. "Oh, ah nevermind then, Sango dear?" he called as he strolled over to the dumb struck Sango.

Kagome slowly pulled away from Inuyasha, and opened her eyes to stare into his honey orbs, and his smiling face. "Hello G'ome." He hummed, as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Hehe, hello Inuyasha. Are you ok?" She inquired as she searched his chest for stratches, causing Inuyasha to squirm.

"Teehee, i'm fine, Miroku's just a wuss!"

"Hey Inu! Bite me, it was massive and you know it!" Miroku yelled from where he was glomping a gigglying Sango.

"You want me to bite you? Thats kinda wierd...i do have fangs though so if i decided too I could seriousely hurt you! Stupid twat.. watch your mouth!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, well did you get the fish?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Aww Kawaii Kagome!" Inuyasha giggled as he pulled her closer to him and lifted her off the ground gaining a squeek from her.

"I'm Fine G'ome, oh and the fish are over there." he pointed over to the bank of thelake where there was 5 rather large fish and a squirrel..

"Why did you kill a poor harmless squirrel?" She wimpered as she turned back from the fish to Inuyasha, who's face was set in a distant glare that seemed to go over her shoulder. "Hello?" She said as she waved her hand infront of his distant orbs of swirling gold.

"Squirrel, damn that squirrel was evil!" He turned back to look at Kagome causing his glare to soften.

"He kept giving me evils, so i told him were he can shove his nuts and he just, like..flew at me, started trying to take my nuts, if you know what i mean," Kagome covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. "So, i grabbed him by his fluffy rat tail, swung him round my head to get some powerbehind the shot and threw him into that tree," Pointed over to a largebamboo tree just by the river bank, "It was rather funny, cause he hit it then bounced all the way over to the fish! Bouncy little bugger." He chuckeled, till he caught the glare Kagome was giving him. "Hey! He's just unconcious, he'll be fine in a few hours!" He argued.

Kagome then smiled. "Oh! Thats alright then, right lets get these fish back to camp, i'm starved." Inuyasha just nodded and put her back on the ground, she went on her tip toes togive him a quick peck before she scampered over to the zonked out squirrel.

Inuyashatsmiled as hejogged over to the fish, piled them into his left folded arm, then skipped over to Kagome who was puting the stillknocked out squirrel in a tree.

"Ok, there. Wait...where's Sango and Miroku?" She asked as she looked around the clearing.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop next to her, "They left, um about the time you asked about the evil squirrel." He replied then bent low infront ofher asshe gave a small oh. "Hop on, i want my ramen."

Kagome nodded and jumped on, she wrapped her arms around his rather muscley neck and her legs around his hips. Once she was setteled Inuyasha took off in a run back to camp.

"Do you think they noticed we left yet?" Inquired Sango as she poked at the fire with a stick.

"Most likely Sango dear." he answered soundly slighty out of breath.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she turned around to find Miroku dancing to some non existant music, unless it was in his head, which was not unsual in his case this evening.

"I'm dancing. What does it look like sango?" He replied with a shake of the bum and a twirl.

Sango raised an eyebrow at his antics. "Right, you're still totally drunk. After dinner you and Inuyasha are going straight to bed!"

"Aww but Sango!" He moaned as he fell over his own feet straight onto his butt.

"No buts, hehe. Now where are those guys?"

"Right here Sango, whats wrong with Miroku?" Kagome asked from her position on Inuyasha's broad back.

Miroku was currently still sitting on the floor but now he was crying , oh now he just rolled into a ball and fell over onto his back where he is now rolling around like some strange bug...

Kagome slid off Inu's back and walked over to Sango with the fish. Inuyasha just ran over to Miroku and jumped on him.

"Hey you! We gonna eat soon!" He Yelled as he rolled over so his back was lying on Miroku's stomach, squashing him.

"Oi G'ome is the ramen ready?"Inu asked as he flipped up forwards using his rather powerful legs.

"I'll have to re-heat it, it's cold now." She replied while she stirred the boiling water, as Sango poked sticks through the fish and hung them over the fire.

Couple of minutes later they were all seated around the fire eating their desired food, well Kiara was still sleeping and her legs would twich occasionally and Shippo was lying on his front mumbling about chocolate crayons.

Inuyasha slurped up the rest of his ramen. "Yum!" He exclaimed as he crawled closer to kagome, sat on his knees and presented her with his finished ramen cup. "Ta da."

Kagome giggled at the cuteness of it as she took it off him and put it away in her bag. "Ok, well i think you better go to sleep, you're gonna have one hell of a hang over in the morning."

"Hang over? Whats that then?" he pondered aloud.

"Umm your head will hurt when you wake up because of the alcohol, and you may be sick, but it's your own fault." She lectured, as she finished off the last of her fish and shoved him next to her sleeping bag. "You better sleep down here tonight, you might fall out of the tree because of the alochol." She explained as she rolled out her sleeping bag, then moved Inuyasha over to lean against the tree next to it. "Right, you comfy there?"

"Umm, can't i sleep with you?" He asked as he showed her the puppy eyes.

Kagome blushed a deep crimson red, "Um i think it's best you sleep on your own tonight, you'll be back to yourself in the morning, and there is a possibilty you won't rememeber any of this, or you might just deny it," A single tear fell from her eye at the thought of that. "So sleep by yourself tonight and if you do remember and don't deny it then maybe you can sleep with me in the sleeping bag, ok?"

"Ok then G'ome, I'm sorry if i don't remember this in the morning, just remember i love you! And thats no lie, no matter how much i deny it!" He exclaimed, then crawled next to the tree and snuggled into the roots. "Night G'ome, Night Miroku! Night Sango." He yawned then fell into a rather strange dream about flying ramen cups, a mircowave and a tree..

"Night Inu, Ok Miroku you're finished now off to bed, by yourself!" Sango demanded pointing over to his mat, i still don't trust you to keep your hands to yourself, even when drunk."

"But Sango, we're in love! You even admitted it, whats wrong with me touching you now?" he asked as he slowly made himself comfy on his mat and pulled up the blankets.

Sango blushed as she watched him, "Well, it's just not apropriate until we're married." She explained, as she too got comfy in her mat.

"Ok then, we'll get married soon then!Night Sango, Night Kagome, Night Inu if you can hear me!" He yelled earning a light 'ahh tree' from the snoring Inuyasha.

Miroku rolled over and pulled the blankets up to his chin falling into a deep sleep.

"Yes.. night." Sango whispered as shesnuggled up next to Kiara, who twitched. Sango joined them both insleep..

"Night you two.." Kagome whispered as she pulled the mumbling Shippo into her sleeping bag, turned around so she was staring into Inuyasha's slumbering face andalso fell deep asleep. Leaving the camp silent, apart from the crackles of the fire.

* * *

Well ta da! I felt bad about my slow update last time that i did a quicker one this time!

Sorry if this was a bit boring, but i had to get them to sleep so they can wake up sober, which will be the next chapter.

dun dun dun will they remeber? does Inuyasha deny it? teehee, you'll find out next time.

Oh and thanks for the reviews its nice to know people read my stories,and enjoy them! Xd

Love ya all my duckys. whoop. x

Later x


	5. Sober!

**Getting drunk can bring so much more**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Inuyasha!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Sober!**_

"Huh?" He sat up quickly causing a sharp pain to shoot through his head. "Ow!" He yelped and leaned back against the rough bark of the tree he was sitting against.

"Ah what happened last night?" He pondered aloud. He looked around the camp noticing that everyone was still asleep. He looked from Sango to Miroku, who seemed to be lying strangely closer than usual, he just shrugged it off as the weather then his eyes focused on Kagome and all of last night came tumbling back to him, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "Oh Kami." 'Did I really do all that? Naked? Oh No! How embarrassing.' He looked to Miroku again to see a small pile of drool falling from the corner of his mouth.

Inuyasha just shuddered and quickly turned away from him, his eye's scanned over Kagome's sleeping from and he sighed.

'I can't believe the things I said to her yesterday, but I shouldn't deny them, I mean they were true after all, but if my enemies find out about her being my weakness, then they will use her against me, we might be killed. But if I don't admit it then I will probably end up breaking Kagome's heart.'

'Oh Kami. Maybe I'll discuss it with Miroku when he wakes up. Since we seemed to have bonded yesterday.' Inuyasha chuckled to himself at the memories of Miroku drunk. "What a sap he was." He chuckled in remembrance of Miroku screaming like a girl because of a spider.

His mind then drifted to when Kagome came running because of the scream, and they kissed.

'Damn she's amazing.' He sighed.

Another wave of memories came rushing back.

Flashback

"Umm, can't I sleep with you?" He asked as he showed her the puppy eyes.

Kagome blushed a deep crimson red, "Um I think it's best you sleep on your own tonight, you'll be back to yourself in the morning, and there is a possibility you won't remember any of this, or you might just deny it," A single tear fell from her eye at the thought of that. "So sleep by yourself tonight and if you do remember and don't deny it then maybe you can sleep with me in the sleeping bag, ok?"

"Ok then G'ome, I'm sorry if I don't remember this in the morning, just remember I love you! And that's no lie, no matter how much I deny it!" He exclaimed, then crawled next to the tree and snuggled into the roots. "Night G'ome, Night Miroku! Night Sango." He yawned then fell into a rather strange dream about flying ramen cups, a microwave and a tree..

End of Flashback

'Ah. What should I do?'

While Inuyasha freaked out the others slowly awoke.

Sango was the first to stir, she blinked the sleep out of eyes and gradually stretched. Her eyes fully widened when her arms touched something firm that wasn't usually there. "Ahh" She screamed when the object moved closer to her. She jumped straight um and away from the offending from thing. 'Miroku!'

Yesterday also came back to her in a flow of memories, some god some made her blush a deep red. "Ah yes. They got drunk." Her eyes moved from the mumbling Miroku to Kagome who was in the middle of a yawn whilst rubbing her eyes. Then Sango noticed Inuyasha who was sitting by the tree next to Kagome, he seemed to have gone a ghostly pale. 'he he, I guess he's remembering what he did last night. I wonder if he'll deny it.' She just shook her head at that though and turned her attention back to Miroku who was now staring up at her with a huge grin, causing Sango to quirk an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Ah Sango, do you not remember yesterday? Ow... My head kind of hurts because of it, but its all worth it." He smiled and slowly wobbled to his feet to walk towards her.

Sango blushed and tried to hide her small smile. 'I'm so glad he remembers.' She giggled and walked to meet him half way.

Meanwhile Kagome was staring at a pale Inuyasha who seemed to be mumbling to himself. She smiled as she remembered him confessing his feelings for her last night but that grin faded when she saw him shake his head and sigh. 'Oh no, is he regretting it? I knew it. He'll deny it. Well I won't let him!' She declared mentally and crawled out of her sleeping back straight to Inuyasha who had his head in his hands.

Inuyasha just shook his head as he tried to think of what he would day to her. 'I confessed my love and she did too. So there shouldn't be a problem. Unless she was just humouring me because I was drunk. I hate pity. Ah! I'm so confused' his thought were cut off when he felt a body crawl into his lap and snuggle against his chest causing a deep blush to form on his cheeks. He looked down only to be met with big brown eyes of worry and love?

"Ka..gom..e?" He stuttered and gulped.

"Hi." She whispered then leaned up to his face so they were nose to nose, she stared into his burning golden eyes then her eyes scanned down to his lips which were slightly agape.

She smiled at him then moved her lips to meet his in a gentle kiss that washed away they're doubts about each other.

Once they separated Kagome kept her nose against his as she whispered, "I love you Inuyasha."

His eyes widened at her. "Really?" He whispered out staring into her deep brown eyes.

"Truly." She replied and kissed him again, this one lasting longer than the other. She broke away and rested her head against his forehead. "Yesterday you told me you loved me, and I believe you. Please don't deny it now, don't deny me Inuyasha, I don't think I could take that rejection from you." She whimpered and brought her arms up to link around his neck, burying herself into him. "Please."

Inuyasha smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her even closer. "It wasn't a lie Kagome. I do love you. I just wished I wasn't drunk when I confessed it the first time." He buried his nose into the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet smell of sakura and jasmine.

Kagome smiled against his chest.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, just holding the other close, trying to make sure that it all wasn't a dream.

Meanwhile Miroku was still grinning as he and Sango embraced each other.

"I meant everything I said dear Sango, I love you and would be honoured if you would become my wife."

Sango froze in his arms.

'did, did he just... Propose! Oh Kami. What should I say.'

'Say yes you moron, you love the guy!'

'Huh? Who are you!'

'I'm the clever you, now don't keep him waiting its actually a very easy question!'

"Yes! Yes of course I'll be your wife Miroku!" She squealed and kissed him. She could feel Miroku grin against her mouth so she deepened it by running her tongue across his bottom lip, something Kagome told her to do. It worked as Miroku let out a gasp causing his mouth to open just enough for Sango to slip her tongue in, she rubbed it against his and that's how they both ended up in a lip lock for 5 minutes. Both were trying to dominate the other.

Shippo awoke due to the fact he was freezing. Why wasn't he tucked up all nice and cosy in a sleeping bag with Kagome? He looked around the camp.

Ah ha. Because she was all cuddled up with Inuyasha he noticed. Both of them were holding onto the other, all cosy.

'Well at least Inuyasha didn't deny his feelings, it would have been pretty silly since he confessed it to everyone yesterday.'

It looks like Shippo is going to need a new sleeping partner. He looked around for Sango, if he couldn't have Kagome he could sleep with Sango. Ah, maybe not. It seems her and Miroku are getting along well. Yes very well since they were in a lip lock.

'Ah well. I suppose I could sleep with Kiara,' and with that Shippo rolled over towards Kiara who was snoozing peacefully at the end of Sangos futon. And snuggled up against her. Falling asleep once again while the others carried on with what they were doing, never noticing the kit had awakened.

Kagome pulled her face away from Inuyasha's chest causing him to lift his to look at her. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well, do you remember yesterday when I asked you if I could go home?"

"Ummmmm...

Flashback.

"Hey Inu?" Kagome asked as she twirled his bangs threw her fingers.

"Yessss?" He purred.

"Can I go home? I got a test coming up shortly, you can come too."

"Sure."

"Really! Oh thanks you're the best!" She squealed and kissed him fully on the lips.

End of Flashback.

"Ah, yes indeed you did."

"So it's still all right?"

"I guess..."

"Good. Let's head back to Kaede's now. We might make it back by tonight." She purred in his ear then licked it, causing the fluffy little triangle to twitch.

"Ka..Gome!" He yelped. "When did you, so. So Sexy!"

Kagome just giggled and looked him into his eyes, which were filled with lust. She smiled and leaned against him more. "Since I was allowed to show you how I felt without worrying that you didn't feel the same way."

Inuyasha smiled at that and leaned in to give her a kiss. When he pulled away he licked his lips. "Yummy." He chuckled.

Kagome just giggled at him, she slowly got up from his lap and offered him a hand, which was gladly accepted.

"So... lets get going shall we? The sooner we get going the sooner we can get back to your time" He said with a seductive grin on his face. With a wink and a lick on the cheek he was off to break Miroku and Sango apart.

"Oi, break it up you too, were heading back to Kaede's."

"Ow! Don't shout Inuyasha! My head hurts." Miroku said as he broke the kiss to hold his throbbing head. "Why haven't you got a hangover Inuyasha?"

"I'm a hanyou, baka! I had one this morning but my youki healed it." He boasted and made his way back to Kagome who was packing up her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha encircled his arms around the back of Kagome, gaining a squeak from her. "Hello." He murmured in her ear.

Kagome leaned back against his chest. "I never thought you would be so affectionate, it's quite a shock. But a very nice one."

"He he, i've been alone for Kami knows how long, its just nice to have someone."

"Aww Inuyasha, that's so cute." She turned in his arms to link her arms around his chest, pushing her breasts against his firm chest. "You'll have me all alone when we get back to my time." She whispered giving him a quick kiss then breaking the hold to go wake up Shippo.

Once everyone was awake, ready and packed the group headed off for Kaede's.

Reviews make the chapters come faster. Gives me a reason to write them.

Sally x x


	6. Kikyo or Kagome? Part 1

**Getting drunk can bring so much more**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Inuyasha!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
__

_Kikyo or Kagome?  
Part 1_

The gang made quick work of getting back to Kaede's.  
It seemed that Inuyasha was rushing more than usual. And every time Kagome leaned close to his ears he would quicken his pace.  
The giant fire cat was falling far behind the speedy hanyou.

After about an hour Inuyasha and Kagome, who was firmly snuggled on his back, came strolling into the hut to see Kaede over a pot of what smelled like soup.

"Ah Inuyasha, Kagome I see ye are back, did ye find any jewel shards?" Kaede's asked as she gave the soup another stir.

"No, we were kind of... pre-occupied." Kagome whispered, blushing a deep red.

Inuyasha blushed too and slowly let kagome slide of his back to sit on the floor in front of Kaede.

"What exactly pre-occupied ye that would have the mighty Inuyasha blushing?" She asked raising an eyebrow in there direction as a small smirk appeared once seeing them both turn deeper shades of red.

"Feh, None of your business you old hag." he mumbled crossing his arm and turning away.

"Inuyasha! Stop being so dis-respectful to her, she's your elder!" She yelled at him.

'Why didn't she just sit him like she usually does?' Kaede wondered as she began pouring the soup into bowls.

"She's not my elder, baka! I'm older than her!"

"Huh?" Kagome asked cocking her head to the side.

"Ai, I guess ye are right Inuyasha, when I first met you I was but a little girl, so I guess ye are older than me, but that does not make ye wiser." She pointed out which got a "Hey!" from Inuyasha and a giggle from Kagome. "Now, where are the others?"

"Right...here!" Miroku panted as he came through the hut door dragging a heaving Sango behind him, with a un-transformed kiara in her arms.  
Shippo jumped down from Miroku's shoulder and ran over to the bowl of soup that was offered to him.

"Feh, what took you guys so long, why weren't you riding kiara?" Inuyasha mumbled as he began to slurp up his soup.

"Well it seems that even a giant fire cat can't seem to keep up with a hyped up hanyou when he wants to be alone with his woman." Miroku replied as he too began to slurp up his soup.

This caused the calmed down hanyou to once again blush. "I was not rushing back because of that you hentai! And what do you mean hyped up? It just seems to me that you humans and full blooded youkai just can't keep up with a hanyou like me. Too slow! Keh." He boasted and finished the rest of his soup.

The others in the hut got silent causing Inuyasha to lift his head up to stare at them only to discover they were all looking at him with a "yeah right" look. Inuyasha blushed once again and mumbled a "Feh" as he put down his bowl and turned around to find Kagome looking at him with a small smile.

"What!" He yelped out.

"Oh nothing" she mumbled and went back to her soup as did everyone else. 'I guess he is fast when he wants something, and it seems that something was me. He he.'

Inuyasha grumbled about stupid humans and not minding there own business as he leaned against the wall of the hut with his arms crossed.

"Oh Inuyasha some of Kikyo's soul stealers where in the forest just as we arrived." Shippo mumbled out with a mouth full of bread that he was dipping into the soup.

"Shippo." Sango murmured to him as she noticed the pain flash through the young school girls eyes at the mention of Inuyasha's past love.

"What I just thought he would want to go tell her that he can't go to hell with her because he's going to live life with Kagome instead!" Shippo pointed out.

Miroku sighed, "Ah children, so blunt aren't they."

The atmosphere just got very tense, everyone was waiting on what Inuyasha decision would be.

Finally after what seemed like hours Inuyasha got up and headed for the door he stopped just before he was outside and gestured for Kagome to come outside with him with his finger. Once he saw her nod he walked out.

Everyone turned to look at her, causing her to give them all a reassuring nod in return. as she too walked out of the hut. "Well lets just hope Inuyasha doesn't mess this up." Sango sighed.

"Its Inuyasha! He's bound to do something wrong!" Shippo pointed out.

"Ai, Poor Inuyasha this must be quite hard on him, I wonder how Kikyo will take it?" Kaede wondered.

"Ah yes, 2 beautiful woman that love him, and he loves them, but which none will he choose? Death or life?" Miroku asked to no one in particular.

Meanwile outside, kagome was looking at Inuyasha who was looking in the direction of the forest where 2 soul stealers could be seen.

He turned to look at Kagome to see a small frown on her face. 'Why is she worried? Doesn't she know that i've already chosen her. Kagome whimpered, 'Guess she doesn't'

Inuyash walked towards her and held out his arsm which she gladely ran into and clung to his shirt while sobbing. "Please don't leave me Inuyasha, i don't think i could live without you!" She cried.

"Kagome! I'm not going to leave you, i love you remember." He sighed as he hugged her closer to him.

"I know, but you love kikyo too! And she was your first love." She whimpered

"Yes she was, but answer me this kagome.."

Her crys faded away as she looked up into his glowing golden orbs with her misty brown ones, that were full of unshed tears.

"Do you trust me" He asked as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears on her cheeks, careful not to scratch her skin withhis claw.

"What kind of a question is that! Of course I trust you, I trust you with my life, I trust you with my heart, I trust you the most out of everybody." She replied leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the lips then burrowing her head in his shoulder.

"Kikyo never had the trust that you seem to have for me." He murmured. "What do you want kagome?"

Kagome lifted her head to stare at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean Inuyasha, I just want you."

Inuyasha smiled at her, "Do you want me hanyou? Or do you want me human Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened at this. "No! I love you just the way you are, don't change."

"Really?"

"Yes! I fell in love with a hanyou not a human nor a youkai, I love a hanyou who is breathtakingly gorgeous, has the most amazing eyes, the hottest body," She purred as she stroked her hands down his chest. "The most cutest ears!" She giggled as she tweaked them causing them to twitch. "And he's the bravest most honourable person ever, and I would never change you for the anything." She exclaimed as she grinned up at him with her bright brown eyes. "My hanyou."

Inuyasha had the biggest grin on, but it wasn't cockiness it was pure happiness. Never has he been complimented like that, ever. "Wow, what did I ever do to deserve you?" He chuckled as he held her closer to him and placed his head on top of hers.

"I love you." She whispered against his chest.

"I love you too, my Kagome."

But the moment was ruined as a soul stealer weaved through them, they slowly broke apart, and gazed into each other's eyes. With a quick smile and nod they split up.

Kagome walked back into the hut looking back to see Inuyasha running into the forest, he turned around and gave her a thumbs up, she blew a kiss which Inuyasha pretended to catch. He smiled at her and ran into the deep foliage.

Kagome sighed and walked into the hut, all eye's where on her as she sat back down where she was before.

"He loves me and he's gone to tell Kikyo that." She answered the un-asked question that she knew everyone was dieing to hear.

Everyone smiled at her which she blushed at and carried on with there convesations.

Kagome sighed again. 'be safe Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha ran into the clearing where the goshinboku was loacted to find Kikyo standing there with her back to him, she slowly turned around as she felt his presence.

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Kikyo." He murmured. 'Damn this is going to be harder than I thought. A memory of kagome staring up at him with such lover he could practically feel it from her, came flashing into his mind, making him shake himself of any doubts on what he was about to do.

"We can't carry this on any longer."

"Whys that Inuyasha?"

"its, not right anymore."

"Don't you love me Inuyasha?" She asked she slowly walked up to him, he just stood there, lowering his head, causing Kikyo to stop and frown. "Don't you?"

"Yes." She smiled. "But not as much as I love Kagome." That smile turned into a frown and she glared at him.

"You've.. Fallen in love with my reincarnation! How could you, the real thing is right here Inuyasha. I'm alive because for you." She yelled.

"She's better than you. You're not Kikyo, you never were the Kikyo i use to know. That Kikyo dies 50 years ago. You're nothing like her, i realise that now. You're a cheap imitation of her, an empty shell run on hate for me."

"How dare you! I died because of you!"

"No, you died because of Naraku, because you didn't trust me, but then I never completely trusted you either, not like I do Kagome, and she trusts me more than you ever did."

"She's the cheap imitation! Oh it doesn't matter, you still owe me you life Inuyasha! You made a promise!" The winds suddenly got alot stronger, blowing Inuyasha long silver hair around him, suddenly his body froze, 'what's this! What's happening?' He watched as the ground below him began to sink and Kikyo stepped closer. "Now come to hell with me before that wench, Kagome can stop you. You're mine Inuyasha."

* * *

**Ohh! Cliffhanger. Dun Dun dun.**

* * *

YEY! I had loads of reviews for the last chappy. happy dance dum dede dooo de doo. Tra lalalalala...Anywho! Thankyou to all you awesome people who reviewed.

Have a cookie! hands over some cookies to.  
anime-lover-forever2007

suikidoen

iNUYASHAS-only lover-KAGoME

Princessstphanie

amanda hopeless romantic

Melisa2a

full-metal-sousuke

Inuyasha D2K

kagome9854

InuyashaSano--Long review! Made me chuckle like mad. teehee

Tuki the Monoply Giant

kikyobasher2006

inuluvr4ever

InuyashaForever14

jcnkitten- You rock! i like you! many reviews from you and there such nice reviews too.

A Scorpio Girl

InuGoddess715

ALIAS-fan-no.1

sleep-deprived101

You can all have a cookie for reviewing my last chapter. .

Keep the reviews coming and I'll get you those chapters! If i get atleast 10 reviews on this chappy, i shall write part 2 of this chapter today! So press that button!  
Button button whos got the button!

SallyWally xxx


	7. Kikyo Or Kagome Part 2

****

Getting drunk can bring so much more

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Inuyasha!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**__**

Kikyo or Kagome?

Part 2

****

Previously _Kikyo's being a bitch.. _

"Now come to hell with me before that wench, Kagome can stop you. You're mine Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha's Mine!" Came a scream from the up until now quiet girl.

Her eye's widened as she said that, "Huh? What was that?"

"Oh gosh kagome, it seems that you're protective instincts seem to be taking over! This must mean that something's wrong with Inuyasha, quickly go help him!" She urged.

Before anyone could get up kagome already had her bow and arrows and was running as fast as her legs could carry her to Inuyasha's forest. 'Hold on Inuyasha I'm coming, I wont let her take what is mine!'

Meanwhile Inuyasha was struggling to regain the feeling of his body. No matter how hard he tried it just didn't seem to work.

Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck as they both sank lower and lower.

'Oh no! Damn I really wish someone would help.' just then he heard Kikyo curse.

'Huh? what's her problem, she's got what she wants, and I'm powerless to stop her.'

"Well it seems you're little lover is getting closer, but she won't be able to have you Inuyasha." She purred and kissed him.

Just then Kagome burst through the trees and into the foliage, to see Kikyo embracing Inuyasha She tried to run forwards but got knocked down by a barrier. 'She put a barrier up! No she's trying to drag Inuyasha to hell with her, I won't let her!'

Just then Kikyo leaned up and kissed Inuyasha who didn't move. 'Why isn't he moving away from her! Maybe because.. No, I have to trust Inuyasha, he would never betray me, not after the things he said.'

Kikyo broke the kiss and still Inuyasha never moved. 'What's wrong with him? She must have done something to him, oh no they're sinking fast!' In one fluent motion kagome strung an arrow on her bow and took aim.

Kikyo clung to Inuyasha as they continued to sink into the ground.

"No you will not take Inuyasha to hell! GO BY YOURSELF!" She screamed as she let her arrow fly, it broke the barrier and imbedded itself straight into Kikyo's side, gaining a gasp from her and causing her to let go of Inuyasha who continued to just stand there.

The winds slowly died down and the ground stopped sinking.

Kagome quickly dashed forwards and pushed Kikyo away from Her hanyou, Kikyo fell to the floor with a hiss of pain, but kagome was way more concerned about her frozen hanyou.

His eyes seemed blank, and he was so rigid, she threw her arms around him and went onto her tippy toes, slowly kissing him, after a few seconds Inuyasha whispered her name and deepened the kiss. They gently broke apart and kagome lung to him as she cried from pure relief. "Ohh.. Inu.. Im ..so happy.. that your.. ok! I.. was soo worried!" She sobbed.

"Arigato kagome." he whispered. "Arigato..."

The moment was once again ruined as an arrow whizzed by the side of they're heads, they both turned there attention to Kikyo, who was standing in front of them holding her bow in position for the next shot, that looked like it wouldn't miss. "Back away from him kagome." she hissed out. The arrow was still stuck in her side, but there was no blood. 'Does she bleed? i don't think she does..'

Kagome turned around in Inuyasha's arms to string another arrow on her bow too quickly for even Kikyo to predict.

So now they were both aiming at eachother, ready to take the finishing blow.

"You too! What are you two doing?" Inuyasha yelled as he stepped from behind kagome to stand in-between them both. "Put the bows done." Both woman quickly lowered there weapons.

He turned to look at Kikyo, "You've lost Kikyo, you don't really belong here. But I think that maybe I still do. I cant go to hell with you, not now, not ever. I want to live, and live my life with kagome, I'm really sorry but I guess it just wasn't meant to be, trust is what makes a good relationship, and we were both lacking. Im sorry Kikyo." He turned around and walked over to kagome who was smiling at him, her eyes filled with tears. 'Wow, I never knew he could be so.. so.. sensitive.'

"You still seem to have some trust in my Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled as she swiftly took aim at Inuyasha who turned to her with a shocked expression, she just let the arrow fly.

Everything went in slow motion for kagome, the arrow sliced through the arrow and straight into Inuyasha chest. There was a sickening sound as it tore at his flesh and imbedded itself just next to his heart, he gasped and then staggered backwards and leaned against a tree.

Kagome eyes widened as she yelled out "INUYASHA!" She quickly took aim with her bow and let her arrow fly. It Impacted straight in Kikyo's head with a dull thud, Kikyo didn't even have time to gasp before she exploded into smouldering dust, the wind began to stir up again

Inuyasha slowly began to slide down it as his legs gave way. He left a trial of blood against the tree's bark as he slid and sunk to the bottom. His knees were bent up and his hand were griping the arrow, he grimaced as he tried to pull it out.

Kagome quickly dropped the bow and scurried over to him, tripping over her own feet next to him. She pulled her self up to rest in-between his knees as she looked at the arrow. It was a purifying arrow, but it wasn't meant to seal him this time. She gripped it in her hand and squeezed the arrow disintegrated into pink dust, causing Inuyasha to gasp at the sudden pain. The blood continued to pour out. "Oh Inuyasha! Are you alright! How bad does it feel?" She asked as she ripped of the sleeve of her top and swiftly removed him of his haoru and shirt, she gently bandaged it around the hole that was still gushing blood.

"I.. don't know." He replied with a hiss of pain as she tied a knot in the bandage.

"Why did you have to go in front of us! Oh Inu! Please be ok!" She moaned as she saw his eye lids fluttering close.

"No! Inu! Don't go to sleep!

"So tired.." Were his last words before he drifted off into unconsciousness

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up!"

Just then Sango and Miroku ran in, "What's wrong we heard a scream!" Sango yelled as she ran over to kagome and the unconscious Inuyasha.

"Its.. Inuyasha! He got shot.. by Kikyo's arrow.. he tried to stop us.. but she just.. just shot him! Oh Sango! I don't know if he's going to be ok!" She sobbed. 'I've cried so much today! What's going on, why! Why him!'

"Come on we have to get him to kaede's!" Miroku exclaimed as he gently bent down and gathered the limp hanyou into his arms.

They all ran back to the hut, once Kaede saw Inuyasha's condition she hastily rushed them.

Miroku settled the hanyou down on a futon as Kaede began straight away, pushing the others out of the hut, Sango had to literally drag kagome out, for she would not move.

After an hour or so Kaede finally called them back in. kagome rushed straight over to Inuyasha side. And placed the palm of her hand against his cheek, it was freezing cold. 'Oh Inu! Please pull through this.'

"It seems that the arrow had pierced through the side of his heart, this is fatal on impact fro human, and most demons. So i don't think Inuyasha will pull through, Im so very sorry, but there is no way even Inuyasha could survive a pierced heart." She explained in a very dull monotone voice, you could tell that even Kaede was extremely upset with the outcome.

Everyone in the hut was silent, until kagome's whimpering of "Inuyasha." brought them out of it.

Sango turned to look at Miroku, shocked to find that his eyes were filling with tears that he refused to let go. She walked over to him and hugged him, which he accepted. "Inuyasha.. is going to die?" She whimpered and her eyes, too filled with tears, which she allowed to fall.

Shippo, who was sitting in the corner of the hut whimpered and sniffled. 'Inuyasha, i don't really hate you! Please don't die!' He ran off to where Kagome was and bounded straight onto the hanyou, hugging him around the neck. "Don't die Inuyasha! Please don't die! I don't really hate you! Please."

kagome gently pried the whimpering kit from the cold hanyou and hugged him to her as she too cried. "there's no pulse," he whimpered. "No heart beat..."

The whole room just got alot more tense, Kagome screamed and through herself on his body. "INUYASHA! No! You cant die! You're Inuyasha! Nothing hurts you remember, you're a hanyou! Oh please, don't be gone!"

"Inuyasha..." Sango sniffled. 'wait did.. did tetsuiga just pulse? wait.. didn't Sesshomaru

have a sword that can heal the dead...'

"Oh My god!" She yelled out. Everyone immediately turned to her. "Sesshomaru has tensuiga! The sword that heals the dead! We can use it on Inuyasha!"

Kagome's face suddenly brightened up. "Of course, it wasn't his time to die! He wanted to live, that's what he said." She whispered to herself.

****

Flashback

He turned to look at Kikyo, "You've lost Kikyo, you don't really belong here. But I think that maybe I still do. I cant go to hell with you, not now, not ever. I want to live, and live my life with kagome, I'm really sorry but I guess it just wasn't meant to be, trust is what makes a good relationship, and we were both lacking. Im sorry Kikyo."

****

End Flashback.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and stroked his cheek again. 'I love you and I'll do everything and anything to bring you back.'

"But.. Doesn't Sesshomaru hate Inuyasha, and just about everything?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah but doesn't he have that little girl travelling around with him now...what's her name.. ah ha. Rin, I think. I'm sure we could persuade her to convince Sesshomaru." Kagome piped in as she continued to stroke the hanyou's cold pale cheek.

"And if that doesn't work, we'll just have top persuade the youkai with our own methods, wont we?" Sango added as she got her Hiraikotsu ready.

Everyone else collected there weapons.

"Ready?" Kagome asked as she hooked her bow over her shoulder and secured her bows on her back.

"Ready." Everyone confirmed.

Shippo ran up to them. "Can I come?"

"Not this time Shippo, I have something very important that I need you to do for me. Can you protect Inuyasha for us, until we get back?"

"Sure I can kagome, you can relay on me." he shouted as he saluted her.

Kagome smiled at him and patted his head. "I know you can. We will be back before you know."

"Hai!"

"Good boy." And with that the 3 humans walked out off the hut giving one last glance to the still hanyou on the futon. 'For Inuyasha.' They all thought and mounted onto Kiara. Once everyone was secure she too to the sky and they headed of to the western lands, to save their beloved hanyou.

* * *

Aww! Don't worry people! never worry.

Thanks you guys for reviewing!

whatawhatatomgirl - Cute review! Love you too!

anime-lover-forever2007 - Sex you say.. takes back cookie. Okely dokely then! you shall have your lemon chapter soon.

Ookami Hime Suriya -- dum dum dum that was going to happen! Teehee

InuyashaForever14 - loved your review. puffs out chest I'm amazing, nice. Teehee. XD

amanda hopeless romantic - Your welcome.. See you're all so nice. So I posted it. Only just wrote it too.

full-metal-sousuke- teehee. Kinkyho does indeed die! Woohoo. XD

jcnkitten-- blushes So many compliments, im just not use to it. Woo Your awesome. Keep reading :)

Hope this chappy ws ok.

Dont be sad people! Hint hint.

Hai- Yes

Arigato- Thankyou

Review review who's gonna review!

You?

How nice. XD

SallyWally xxx


	8. Bring Inuyasha to life

**Getting drunk can bring so much more**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Inuyasha!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Bring Inuyasha to life**_

Sango, Miroku and Kagome were flying over the western lands on Kiara, looking for Sesshomaru.

It had been 4 hours since they had last seen Inuyasha, cold and lifeless.

Kiara started to slow down and pant. Sango stroked her and instructed her to land in the clearing up ahead. Where they all proceeded to take a rest.

After a good 20 minutes or so Sesshomaru walked into the clearing that they were resting in. They all turned to look at him as he glared at them.

"What are you humans doing on my land?" he asked in his usual emotionless voice sending chills up there spines.

The first to rise was kagome, she slowly walked towards him and bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru, we request you're help."

"You humans want this Sesshomaru's help? Never. Now get off my lands or I will be forced to kill you." He said with a firm tone in his voice and hel the hilt of his sword.

Kagome slowly arose from her bow."Your brother is dead." She murmered, trying hard to keep her voice strong, she gained a tiny flicker of emotion from Sesshomaru's eyes as she said it.

"Dead? Well its about time that worthless hanyou died. Why exactly would I care?" He asked, releasing the hilt of his sword to clutch his tail instead.

"He's still your brother for Kami sake!" She yelled at him as tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Half brother, and it is truly unfortunate that we share the same father. This Sesshomaru does not want to be in anyway associated with that hanyou." He corrected with his deep un-wavering voice and turned to walk away.

"Well I thought it was you who wanted to kill him."

When he made no move to keep walking she carried on.

"He was killed by a human, and you've tried countless times to kill him, and only succeeded in piercing a hole in his stomach, which has healed completely, but he managed to take your arm."

Sesshomaru once again glared at her and began to walk away.

"WAIT! What if word got out that a mere human succeeded in killing Inuyasha when a full blooded youkai lord couldn't!" She shouted causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

After a minute or two Sesshomaru spoke, "I see. You seem to have a good point. Who killed Inuyasha?"

Kagome shivered at the coldness in his voice. "Kikyo"

"Kikyo? Ah that miko wench that he fell in love with, typical."

Sesshomaru began to walk back towards them. "Love. Such a pitiful emotion." He murmured gaining a frown from Kagome as she watched him.

"Fine this Sesshomaru shall resurrect your lowly hanyou, wench. But only because, this Sesshomaru will be the only one to send him to hell and claim the tetsuiga." He strolled past them all and in the direction they just came from.

Sango blinked. 'Well that was easy, I thought we would have needed to fight at least a little, or maybe more yelling. I guess he doesn't hate his brother as much as everyone thought.' With that she once again mounted the transformed kiara.

Miroku stood there, too stunned to move. "Wow. I never thought he would agree just like that! What's wrong with him?" He turned to Sango to see her already mounted on Kiara. "Well lets go save Inuyasha then." He too mounted kiara followed by asmiling Kagome.

'he doesn't hate his brother as much as he makes out. He's just like Inuyasha use to be. I just hope that little girl can help him, I see she's already starting to melt that ice heart of his.' Kagome thought as the three of them once again took to the air and followed Sesshomaru back to the hut.

Sesshomaru moved too fast for the rest of them to follow so they arrived at the hut to see a still emotionless Sesshomaru waiting outside the village for them.

"Humans are so slow. Hurry up. The faster this Sesshomaru saves your pitiful hanyou, the faster I can kill him." With that said Sesshomaru briskly walked into the village and straight to the hut in which he smelt his deceased brother and tears.

He ignored all the whispers and foolish humans running into there huts for weapons. 'Pitiful humans, like you could take this Sesshomaru on.'

He walked into the hut to notice an old human staring at him, he just ignored her and knelt down next to where his pale brother was lying. He shoved the growling/crying Shippo away gaing an 'oof' and sniffle from him.

The others quickly ran into the hut to see Sesshomaru reaching for the tensuiga which seemed to be pulsing.

'I see, it seems that even you, tensuiga want me to save his life, why?' Sesshomaru wondered as he drew the pulsing sword and hovered it over Inuyasha's body, he concentrated on seeing the hell demons that were about to take him and he slashed across them, gaining several gasps from the room.

The demons disintegrated, but only Sesshomaru saw. Once he heard the steady beating of Inuyasha's heart he stood up and was gone from the hut.

Kagome murmured a thank you that she was sure he heard andlooked over to Inuyasha who suddenly took an intake of breath and shot up, Kagome quickly rushed over to him and gently pushed him back down.

"Ah, what the hell?" Inuyasha moaned.

Everyone squealed, well apart from Miroku who just grinned.

The gang rushedforward and hugged Inuyasha. Kagome hugged him around the neck, burrowing her face in the crook of it.

Shippo jumped on his chest andclung tothe other side of his neck.

Sango petted his ears, and Miroku came up to him and just jumped on him. Causing a dog pile.

"Ah, what are you all doing? Get off me!" He mumbled from the bottom of the dog pile. Or in this case Inuyasha pile, which i suppose is still a dog pile...

But no one listened they all just hugged him tighter.

"Ah... cant. breath.. get off!" He squeaked,

Everyone jumped off him as fast as light and then checked over him to make sure he was alright. Kagome looked into his eyes as the other's searched for any injuries.

"How are you?" Kagome whispered leaning closer to him.

"Um. fine. Why?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Remember what? I remember getting shot by Kikyo's arrow, then everything after that is just a blur. Why? What happened?"

"You died." Shippo piped in as he scurried up his chest to look him in the face.

"I died?" Inuyasha mumbled as he tried to remember anything. 'Wow, I never thought Kikyo would actually shoot to kill me. Guess she really doesn't love me.' he looked to kagome to see her smiling at him. 'Kikyo doesn't but kagome does, and that's all that matters.' he smiled back at her.

"Yes, but me Sango and Miroku found Sesshomaru and persuaded him to use the tensuiga to bring you back to life." Kagome explained as she began to stroke his cheek.

"Sesshomaru? No way! Really?" Inuyasha shot up in bed, causing Shippo to go tumbling from his chest, and kagome to move her head out of the way to avoid being head butted.

"Um, yes. So Sesshomaru revived you, were all so grateful, I really thought you were gone for a minute there." She murmured and crawled into his lap where she hugged him around the waist, resting her cheek against his chest. "Please don't leave me again Inuyasha."

"Don't leave us again you big jerk! You had me really worried!" Shippo yelled as tears poured from hiseye's, he leaped at the hanyou's neck and hugged him.

Inuyasha eye's widened at this, but a slight smile tugged at his lips. "Sorry guys."

Everyone's mouths dropped.

After a minute or two and the apology sunk in, smiles were all around. Kaede grinned at him as she stood in the corner watching the rather heart warming scene. 'Its about time he had some proper frineds, friends that worry and cry over him. You deserve it Inuyasha.'

Sango stepped forward and hugged him from the left. Miroku ran forward and hugged him from the left. Kiara came scurrying in and jumped on his head as she began to nuzzle his ears.

Inuyasha sighed. "What are you guys doing, I didn't think you'd miss me this much."

"Well we do, and were giving you a group hug, now shush and enjoy the love." Kagome giggled and squeezed him around the waist.

"Fine, but can I have some ramen after this?" He asked with a grin, showing one of his fangs.

The gang just laughed at him, causing a pout to form.

"HEY!" he yelped as everyone hugged him tighter.

"We missed you!" They chorused.

* * *

he he I'm getting good at this updating.

its because of all those lovely reviews!

Thanks you guys for reviewing! Carry it on, if you don't review I don't know that you're reading! XD

Love

SallyWally xxx


End file.
